Student and Teacher Clara Oswald and Sam Jones
by Time of change
Summary: Clara beings a relationship with student can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Clara teacher and student fuck.

It was a normal day in school for Sam he was only 18-Years-Old and Sam was just having the time of his life he fucked many girls. And he was happy but one day things took a different turn when his teacher Clara Oswald told him to stay behind one day. He didn't know what it was about but he had a feeling.

"What is going on miss?" He asked

"Nothing I need to talk after class are you okay with that?" She asked (More like fuck you)

"Sure miss." Said Sam.

Clara knew this was wrong she couldn't have a affair with a student. Because it's morally wrong you are supposed to be teaching him things about life. Clara looked at the clock it was ticking past 4:30 for the bell for 5:00pm so that she could spend some alone time with him. Sam got ready to go home for the weekend it was a long day of writing and talking about stuff.

Clara looked down the halls to see if there any teachers around. There wasn't any so she was in the clear of course, she told her friend that she liked a student but that was completely wrong she said.

"No it's wrong... just got for it." Said her friend.

Clara was told one trick to get a man to like you she wasn't sure if the plan would work. So she went for it anyway she removed her clothes and sat down on the chair waiting for Sam to open the door she was deciding on posse she would do lay on the table nude with her legs open? Sticking her but out and giving it a slap when he opened the door.

She heard footsteps coming towards the door her heart was racing. She went for the open legs posse when Sam opened the door to the classroom he was completely shocked to her completely naked.

"Wow miss are you aware that your naked?" Asked Sam.

Sam was tall kid he had nice long blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw Sam taking a shower once she watched him for hours on end.

"Miss?" Said Sam

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Fuck me." Said Clara.

"What are you sure miss?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, very sure I want you I know you want me. I saw the way you look at me I see you cheekily looking at me ass." Said Clara.

"Wow miss I no idea." He said.

"I saw you once in the shower taking and a saw your cock. It was pretty impressive size." Said Clara.

"Um thanks miss." Said Sam.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked.

"Wow are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, strip." She demanded.

Sam did what he was told and his cock sprung into view. Clara mouth watered when she saw it she didn't know what. To do with it she pulled him in for a kiss it long and sloppy and passionate Sam didn't know what to do next? He was hoping for her to take the lead.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes.. shhhs." She dropped to her knees and began to give him a blowjob.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

Clare was going to give him a good blowjob that's for sure. Clara was

Going up and down on his cock which was nice of course, Sam wasn't sure about what he was going to do next? The whole experience of having his teacher giving him. Blowjob but it was very rewarding when he jizzed in her mouth.

"Wow." Said Sam.

"I knew you would like it." She said.

"Um I think it's your turn now?" He said.

"O I think so she said." She kissed him she could taste the jizz in his mouth.

"Um for a teacher you do have a nice cunt." He said.

"O thanks." She said.

Sam was licking Clara pussy she couldn't take it the way Sam mouth was on her mound. He was licking her pussy like no tomorrow the moans coming from Clara was unbelievable Sam dick was growing hard. Clara was focusing on his dick his big old 18-year-old cock it was amazing to see how big it was.

"Um you like baby?" He asked.

"O yes, that's it right there you know how to make a girl feel special!" She said.

"All for you baby all for you um you taste amazing." He said.

"O Sam! O Sam I going to cum o Sam that's it o Sam! I want your cock inside of me next!" She said.

Clara kissed her student on the lips he looked at her and the clock 5:30 I've still got time to shag her brains out. Sam began to kiss her tits in his mouth Sam was getting lost in the kissing of her tits Clara was getting turned on by the feeling of having a teenager sucking on his tits.

"Do you like that baby my mouth on you tits?" Said Sam.

"O yer, yes your mouth is amazing on my tits." She said.

Clara pulled him of her tits. And guided him back towards to her pussy. Sam was getting turned on by it the thought of having an older woman pussy to play with. Sam began to fuck her Clara was getting turned on by it Sam and Clara was getting horny by having a teenage on top of her.

"Um have be thinking about it... this for a long time." Said Clara.

"Yer how long?" asked Sam.

"For a long time I have been wanking about you for a long time. I've been wanting this for a long time I know this wrong that I am your teacher but I just wanna fuck you all. Night long baby." She said smacking his ass.

"O Clara you bad girl." He said.

"Yer you want me to fuck you hard miss?" He asked.

"Um yes, please I will teach things Sam I want this." She said.

"Very well, then miss your going to have so much fun." He said.

Sam thrusted in and out of Clara cunt; she was moaning and moaning under Sam she was scratching his back cussing him her grown because she very sexy to be under then Clara turned Sam over to be on top of. The young man.

"What the hell?" He said.

"You like that?" Asked Clara.

"Um yes, are you going to ride me miss?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

Clara began to ride his cock with passion and lust. Clara was just enjoying the feeling having a young man on top of her man he's so fit thought Clara.

"Miss I think I am going to cum!" He said. (dam right you are) she thought he cum all over his dick.

"Um, you like that?" She said playing with her tits.

"Do you want me to show my ass?" She asked.

"Um." He said.

Clara turned to see to show off her ass. Clara felt Sam hands on her ass when he was bouncing up and on his cock. Clara was just enjoying having sex with this young man Clara was having sex with Clara moaned and cummed again.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Yes, that was amazing miss." He said.

"Um we should do this again every night?" Said Clara.

"Are you single?" He asked.

"Um, yes, what about you?" She asked.

"Yep." He said.

"O do you want my number?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Good I've got a free place. You come to mine and bang me 24/7." Said Clara.

"O fuck yer." He smacked her ass.

"Well here you go my number." He said.

"Thanks miss." He said.

"Your welcome." She kissed him one last time.

"I got some stuff lined up for you next time?" She said.


	2. The next day

Next day.

Clara was back in her classroom the next day Sam was also there they never made eye contact because she was also wondering how close to was going to bang him again. Clara was marking her work until she got a buzzing on her phone.

"Thinking about you." Said Sam.

"Thinking about you." Too.

Play it cool this is your boyfriend you talking to he was very sexy she was just having fun with him.

"Do you want to want have some fun tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, want to come back to my place and fuck?" She asked.

"Yes, I do my dick is so hard for you miss..." He said.

Clara was shown a dick pic of Sam cock so Clara sent a picture of her cunt to him he got a quick message back from him.

"Can't wait to get inside your pussy again miss." He said.

"You bet." She responded.

"Meet in the showers around 5:00 for some teenage and teacher fun?" He asked.

"Um hell yes, I am going to ride that big dick and make you scream and moan." Said Clara.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yer, Do want to be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, so want to shag tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go for it." He asked.

Clara was looking at the clock it was 4:30. And Clara was looking forward to banging Sam again but in the school showers that's kinda hot she thought. When 5:00pm she was happy to go to the showers.

"Sam are you in here?" She asked.

"Yes, miss I am in here." He said.

"Cool are you nude?" She asked.

"Yes, I am having a shower?" She asked.

Clara dropped her clothes and joined him she was 24-years-old and he was. 18-Years-Old and she was super sexy she kissed him and pinned him against the wall.

"I can't take this you know... I want this I want to fuck you I want you and I know that. Okay I am sorry as well for blanking you in class." She said.

"It's okay miss, I understand we are in a relationship that shouldn't be but I can't keep my hands off you." He said.

"I know right god you so fit I am going to fuck you." They kissed one another.

Clara pushed him down on the floor. He began to suck him the teacher was making her student moan with pleaser and pain. Sam was felt like that she was going blow in her mouth man she was good at giving blowjobs.

"O miss I think I am going to cum!" He said.

"O god I am going to cum o god here it comes!" He came inside of her mouth.

"Wow what a blowjob." He said.

"Um my turn I want to be lick." She said.

Sam was going on his teacher pussy Sam was getting close and close making her close Sam got Clara to cum in his mouth. Sam was very good because she enjoying the feeling of pussy in his mouth.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." She said.

"Um, Um I definitely going to be going to be keeping you around." She said.

"Do you want my dick?" He asked.

"Yes, I do want I want your cock." She said.

"Yep, I am going to fuck your brains out miss." He said.

Clara felt his dick going inside his cunt. Clara was moaning and growing like mad she was 18-Year-Old cock inside of her.

"Um, o Sam I wanted this I love teenage dick." She said.

"O yes, yes, Sam o god I am going to cum all over your cock." She said.

"You bad boy." She said.

She flipped him over the water slapped on his ass. Clara looked at him really looked at him she was happy he looked dead into his. Blue eyes she was super hot and she was going to bang him.

Clara moved back and forth on his cock. Clara was getting horny she looked down at his abs dam such sweet abs. She thought Sam muscles wrapped around Clara body he pulled up to grasp hold of her tits.

"Um, god I've been thinking about thous tits. All day man even in that dress." Said Sam.

"I know right I saw you checking them out." She said.

"I do like looking at your ass in that dress?" She said.

"Your right I saw you every inch of your body is so hot to look at."

He said.

"Um I know baby." She said.

He was moving in and out of his pussy. She was jumping up and down on his dick Clara knew this was just a bit of fun. But Clara was just enjoying herself she was moaning like a widely animals.

"Um, yes, baby yes, o my god I like that yes, o god Sam I am going to cum yes." Said Clara.

"O god yes! O god baby I am so close to cuming." Said Sam.

Sam was getting horny she loved being on top of him. She was getting turned on and she was very good at being on top. Clara was enjoying it the young man underneath her.

"Wow just wow Sam!" She said.

"Can we try anal?" He asked.

"O yes, I knew that you want it." She said.

Sam spit inside Clara ass and fuck her hard she was going to get her ass filled with human cum.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yes, o god yes, o yes I am so close to cuming again." She said.

"Um." He said.

"Well o god my ass. Keep fucking my ass baby," She said.

"Keep fucking my ass, yes o god yes yes, I am so close." He said.

"Wow just Sam how many girls have you fucked in the ass." He said.

"A few girls I think." He said.

"Why are you jealous miss?" He asked.

"Yes.. your the only man I want." He said.

They finished having sex they changed Sam. He looked at Clara naked ass again dam she super hot again. Then something hit Clara Sam needed to meet the Doctor for his approval.

"Sam there's something I need to show something." Said Clara.

"What?" He asked.

"Okay there's something I need to show it's kinda, important there's something I need to show you." She said.

The Doctor was tinkering with Tardis buttons. The Doctor saw Clara walking into the ship she was smiling at him. He was wondering what she was smiling at.

"Clara are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"He's a student at this school." He said.

"Well, I am sorry are you mad?" He asked.

"No, Doctor I am not breaking any rules and beside he's very nice and a did a background cheek his mom and dad died in a accident long time. And he's got his own place and he's technically legal." He said.

"So that makes it okay?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what humans do Doctor they find people and they fall in love." She said.

"I want your approval." She said.

"Well, I want to meet him and also can meet him?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." She said.

Sam meet the Doctor and he talked to him for. Long time Clara was getting very nervous Sam left smiled and left her.

"Well?" She said.

"Yes, he's a very nice guy so I am happy for you." Said The Doctor.

"Thanks Doctor." She left with a smile on her face and she was very happy.


End file.
